Kings Avenue, Peckham, London, SE15
Kings Avenue is a fictional residential street seen and mentioned in Only Fools And Horses. Local resident, Rodney Trotter once pretended he lived there to impress his girlfriend, Cassandra Parry, not telling her he lived in a 12th floor flat in a towerblock. Plonker. Actual residents of the street are Boycie and Marlene. Many houses down Kings Avenue have a guest suite, swimming pool and a jacuzzi whereas Del and Rodney's 12th floor flat has a put you up, a damp patch and a JaKhazi. Boycie's house has a Jolly Roger. History 1981-2003 Boycie was said to live down Kings Avenue in 1983. Del joked that his house was the one with the Jolly Roger. Boycie's house and garden was seen in 1986. Rodney was playing with Duke the dog and tired him out. In early 1989, Rodney was annoyed at Del for stopping outside a posh house down Kings Avenue when he wanted to get to his evening school. Del said this house have a guest suite, swimming pool and a jacuzzi whereas Del and Rodney's flat as a put you up, a damp patch and a JaKhazi. Del said they will be in one of these one day. Rodney stomped back into the van and wanted to get to the evening school. He slammed the van dor shut and Del asked "Sure the door is closed Rodney?". One cold dark night in early January 1989, Rodney Trotter wanted to impress his new girlfriend Cassandra. As Del had showed Rodney Kings Avenue earlier that day and the houses were really large and posh. Rodney's friend Mickey Pearce tried to embarrass Rodney by saying he lived in a flat in a towerblock. The snob in Rodney came racing to the surface and he wanted to impress Cassandra as she was the daughter of a successful printer. So Rodney asked Cassie to drop him off outside one of the large houses in Kings Avenue. To keep in touch with her he gave her his phone number, his real home though. Rodney got out of the car and walked half way up the driveway and quietly said through gritted teeth "Please drive away", to Cassandra, worried that the owners would catch him. The owners then came to the window and a terrified Rodney pretended he was their family by saying "Hi. I'm home". Cassie then drove off. Rodney waited for Cassandra to drive off down the street then he darted off into the main street and stood near some bushes. But the heavens then opened. Yet again he took Cassandra's coat instead of his as they looked the same. The coat was too small so Rodney had to walk home in the rain shouting "Cos-Bloody-Mic". He stomped off into the night. Cassandra later visited the house in Kings Avenue to return Rodney's coat and the owners there had never heard of him. Cassandra rung Rodney's number and got through to his real home, spoke to Rodney's uncle Albert Trotter who told her that he lived in a 12th floor flat on the Nyerere Estate. Del was then told of this by Albert so he then set Rodney up in a bet and "guessed" what happened tonight. Del said he thought Rodney asked Cassandra to pull up in some nice posh road, somewhere like Kings Avenue and drop him off outside a right posh mansion and pretend that is where he lived. Rodney admitted this. However, Cassandra agreed to carry on seeing Rodney. She mildly scolded him for pretending he lived in a big house. Technically Rodney did. Nelson Mandela House with 12 floors and 70 flats. In 1990, Boycie had his brother in law Bronco Lane do some decorating for him. In 2002, a now potless Del did part time driving for Boycie. Boycie was a bit of a dictator to his friend turned employee. Del said Boycie's car is a GTI, and if you rearrange the letters then Boycie has a personalised number plate. Trivia Known Residents over the years *??-1981-present Boycie *??-1981-present Marlene Episodes which featured Kings Avenue *From Prussia with Love (31 Aug 1986) *Yuppy Love (8 Jan 1989) *The Sky's the Limit (30 Dec 1990) *Strangers on the Shore (25 Dec 2002) Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction. Category:Peckham, London, SE15.